HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System
The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System, also known as the Mantis, is an armored fighting vehicle.Drivable Mech, Vidoc, Female Spartan and MORE!! It appears in Halo 4's campaign, multiplayer, and in a few Spartan Ops missions. Overview The Mantis is a powered exoskeleton armor defense system similar to the Cyclops. However, where as the Cyclops was designed for labor and modified to function in combat, the Mantis was created specifically for combat purposes as an evolution of an earlier model. To that end it is equipped with several weapon and defense systems: including armor plating, energy shielding, and two weapon pods on either side of the cockpit. The weapon pods contain a machine gun on the right pod and a five-shot rocket launcher on the left pod although these can be replaced with other weapons. The Mantis is also equipped with energy shielding similar to the Sabre and the Mjolnir Armor. The Mantis is also powerful enough to withstand a single Spartan laser shot with full shields. If enemies get too close to the vehicle where the Mantis' weapon pods cannot effectively target then the Mantis can overload its hydraulic systems to perform a stomp that will eliminate close threats. The stomp is powerful enough to destroy infantry and light-armoured vehicles. Advantages The Mantis is very heavily armed and very well protected. As such, it is very difficult to attack head on as the machine gun can shred infantry and the missile pod can demolish vehicles.The stomping ability will destroy almost every vehicle or personel as long as direct contact is made with the leg, or caught in the shock range which is roughly the length of a warthog. The energy shielding provides protection against most small-arms and only heavy weapons or concentrated fire will be able to quickly take a Mantis down before it can retaliate. Disadvantages The Mantis is a slow vehicle and can be easily outmaneuvered by smaller, faster vehicles. The slow turning speed of the main body also means that a quick player can move out of a Mantis's field of fire. The Mantis is also susceptible to being boarded from the rear by enemy players in a similar manner to the way in which players board Scorpion and Wraith tanks. Like other multiplayer vehicles, it can be stunned for a few seconds using a plasma pistol, repeated charged shots are advised for such engagement. Also, after a stomp attack, the vehicle is unable to move for a few seconds! But beware the head of the vehicle can still turn and shoot. Trivia *The Mantis cannot be flipped over in any way whatsoever. Trying to do so in forge will simply spin the vehicle 180° around *It is the first drivable vehicle to have a ragdoll effect once destroyed. *Like most UNSC vehicles, the Mantis is named after an animal. *The Mantis is only the third drivable UNSC vehicle to have shields, after the Sabre and Broadsword. *It is possible to board the Mantis and plant a grenade, but doing so is only possible when the boarding player is behind the Mantis. *The Mantis' shields recharge at roughly 33% the rate of a Spartan's shields on foot. *It isn't affected by low gravity zones, highly intensified ones, or even fall damage, although it is affected by man cannons and teleporters. *The Mantis apparently is able to haul cargo, as a scientist on Ivanoff research station in the Campaign level Composer is overheard saying he had only ever used it for that purpose and had never actually fired its weapons. It does not appear to however have any arms capable of moving cargo. *A strange glitch can happen when you pick up a mantis in Forge and lift it above the map. The Mantis will explode and will float down slowly. When it hits the ground it will crumple in slow motion. If you shoot it it will light on fire. *During Campaign and Forge, the mantis' machine gun will eject round casings. Strangely, it does not in Spartan Ops or other Multiplayer modes. Gallery H4hd_45.jpg|The Mantis on the campaign Mantis_hd.jpg E32012_halo4_campaign5.jpg Mantis 1.png Mantis 2.png Mantis 3.png Mantis 4.png Mantis 5.png HfSL-Ragnarok5.jpg|Two Mantises destroying each other HfSL-Ragnarok7.jpg|A Mantis boarded by a Spartan IV Video Appearances *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' See also *Cyclops *HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Armor Defense System Sources Category:UNSC Category:Human Vehicles Category:Human Armor Category:Halo 4 Category:Vehicles